I dreamed a dream
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: ONE-SHOT! I'm an insomniac so i don't sleep very well, if not at all. But i actually managed to sleep and this was the dream i had. Please read and i hope you enjoy it x if i can get enough reviews i will carry this on x


**AN: I would like to note that this was actually my dream. The contents in this one-shot are exactly as I dreamt it, with one or two changes. It's a bit sad at first (well, for me it is) but it gets better and much, much happier ;) Please do enjoy and review. Many thanks I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

**My POV**

I walked into the school's cafeteria with a dampened mood. Jason had been avoiding me, making me more depressed than ever. I want to know why he has suddenly started ignoring me; he used to tell me all the time that he loved me, but now. Well, now he doesn't even look at me. It's so frustrating not knowing why your own boyfriend won't even look at you, let alone talk to you. We haven't done the official break-up, so I'm still assuming that we're together. But if my instincts are correct, we won't be for long. I'm just waiting for the day when he finally pulls his head out of his ass and tells me face to face that it's over.

I don't want us to end, I have never really experienced love before and well he was the first person I have ever loved. I want him to be the last as well, but at the rate we're going I highly doubt he will. For all I know he might be cheating on me. But that's low, even for him that is low. It's like rock bottom in my opinion. I would like to say that I think very highly of him, and it would kill me to know that he did something as disrespectful as cheat on me. I shove all those depressive thoughts away when my friend, Elizabeth, snaps her fingers in front of me. I managed to pull myself back into reality before Alex took the chance to slap me silly until I did.

I noticed then that as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, Jason walked out. He was really going out of his way to avoid me. Wanker.

"Don't get de-hearted by it. The dudes an ass hat if he's ignoring his own girlfriend" Alex tells me and I give her a weak smile. She was right though, he was being a complete ass hat. They drag me over to the line so they can get their food, how they can eat food from school I will never know. I hate the stuff; I prefer my lovely homemade sandwiches.

"Loosen up will ya? Forget about him he's a douch- MYRNIN!" Alex screams as she runs over to her boyfriend.

I roll my eyes at them before making my leave; the last thing I want to witness is them being happy when I'm all miserable and depressed. It's just not fair! There like the perfect couple, I have never seen them argue and Myrnin _never _ignores her. In fact he follows her round like a lost puppy half the time! Well, that's when Alex isn't following him round like a lost puppy. At least they have their puppy love going on. Me on the other hand, well, mines going down the crapper. I wonder why that's even a saying, it sounds so stupid. Unless it's just me who says it, then it would explain a lot.

Anyway, I had just left my friends or as some people like to say 'posse'. Once again I would like to point out how stupid that sounds in my opinion. But I can't really judge seeing as some people really do love saying that and it's part of their cultural background. This shows you how upset I am if I'm going all logical! I hate being logical, it makes me sound intelligent and I am _far _from intelligent. Well, outside of class I am; in class is a different story. Other than PE. God I Hate PE. Damn it! I'm going off topic _again_. For Christ's sake what the hell is wrong me? It must be this whole Jason thing. It's such a bloody downer. I need to find out why he's doing this to me. It's killing me. It really is.

I shake my head to rid myself of all those thoughts and because I wasn't paying attention I bumped straight into someone's chest. I fell over onto the floor, landing on my butt. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up" a very familiar voice says and when I look up I see Jason staring straight back down at me. I guess he hadn't realised it was me when he said it. But he stayed true to his word and helped me up, his eyes never leaving mine. His absolutely gorgeous, hypnotic, entrancing eyes. He quickly pulled away and started to move in the opposite direction of me. What the fuck is happening? I'm so confused. Does he still want to be with me? And if so, why does he keep ignoring me and avoiding me. Have I done something wrong? If so, I am completely unaware of what I could have possibly down wrong. All I've ever done is love him and this is how I get repaid.

After spending a long day at school, and I mean _long, _I finally get home and I was greeted by an empty house. How lovely. Life just didn't seem to worthy anymore, it just felt boring and lonely. So in an attempt to forget about today, and the whole massive problem that keeps pestering my mind, I head into the living room and put on a DVD. Not one of those soppy ones, a good old horror one. That'll be a great distracter. Well, at least it was until I fell into a deep meaning full sleep that I had been craving for so long.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jason had spent the last few days avoiding his girlfriend. He still loves her, don't get him wrong, but he couldn't help what was happening. He didn't even know what was happening. Jason was so unsure why he was avoiding her, but whenever he saw her he just felt as if he should walk away. He knew he was being stupid but his mind was playing tricks on him. Not that he liked them. After spending all day thinking about his beautiful girlfriend he decides to go over to her's and see her. Tell her he was sorry and grovel at her feet for forgiveness. He was willing to do that and so much more for her. He loves her more than you could expect someone like him to love.

He strolls along the streets as he tries to figure out what he's going to say. He knew that he had to stop this silliness right after he bumped into her. He knew it when he stared into her sparkling eyes that twinkled like the stars in the night sky. It was time for him to grow up and put this foolishness behind him and show her that he really does love her and will do _anything _to prove that to her. When he approached her house he feared that maybe she wouldn't forgive him and instead break up with him. He couldn't bear for that to happen. It would kill him if that happened. After taking several deep breaths he knocks on the door but there was no answer, only the faint sounds of the telly. He tried again, but there was still no response. He knew that the next thing he was about to do was probably illegal but he wasn't going to give up on her without a fight.

He tried the handle to find that it was open. She never really did get the whole concept of locking your doors so people just don't wander in… it must have been his lucky day.

"Katie" he calls as he walks into the house, shutting the door quietly behind him, he carries on walking through the house; towards the sounds of the TV. After finding the source he realised he was in her living room and that she was fast asleep on the sofa. She looked like an angel sent from heaven. Jason crouched down so that he was looking at her angelic face as she slept. She was so beautiful that he couldn't help but smile at her. Suddenly she started to shiver and he acted on action by grabbing a blanket that was slung on the arm chair and carefully placing it over her sleeping form. And that's when her eye lids fluttered open and her bright blue orbs looked into his brown ones.

**My POV**

"Jasey?" I whisper and he smiles at me apologetically. I sit up but keep the blanket firmly around me, the room had developed a rather unpleasant chill.

"Hey, sorry I did knock and when you didn't answer I got worried and…" before he could finish his sentence I attached my lips to his. Basking in the amazing feel they had against mine. It had been too long since I last felt these lips on me. To my surprise he didn't pull away or try to run, but he embraced the kiss just as much as I did. Before I knew it I was laid down on the sofa and Jason was hovering over me. Oh God I have missed him so much.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you, I don't even know what possessed me to!" he exclaims and I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips.

"I'm surprised you know what possessed means" I joke and he playfully glares at me but it was soon forgotten when those plump lips of his attacked mine. Definitely making up for lost time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he broke away from our kiss to lean down near my ear. I could feel his warm breath as it caressed my skin with his every respiration.

"I love you" he whispers gently and my heart began to do that fluttering thing that you get when you see or hear your crush. But Jason wasn't my crush, he was my everything.

"I love you too" I said before a massive yawn took over, causing Jason to laugh at me.

"I think someone's tired" he points out and I laugh as I nod my head.

I was bloody exhausted; I haven't been sleeping very well. Not since Jason started to avoid me at all costs. Before I could speak or move, Jason had somehow managed to manoeuvre us so he was behind me. Spooning me with his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I was so glad that everything was finally back to normal. I have missed this so much. Just the peacefulness of being within his arms, knowing that he loves me. With those thoughts buzzing round my head I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next day was a Saturday and when I woke up Jason was still there. Holding me while he was snoring lightly. He looked so peaceful and adorable in his sleep. Not that he didn't look adorable in the first place…

"Jase, wake up. Come on now" I shake him lightly and he opens his eyes that had a glint of joy and happiness spread across them.

"Why do we have to get up? And where's your parents?" he asks, suddenly panicked. He has never really liked my parents, he was scared that my dad was going to shoot him or something if he was caught with me.

"Calm down, they don't get back until Monday. They went on their second honeymoon and we need to get up because I have arrangements to go to the beach and you're coming with me" I tell him and he gives me ones of those 'Oh really' looks. Just to tease him I kiss him, making sure I break away before it got serious but still leaving that hint of something extra that might be in store for him if he comes with me.

"Fine. Who else is going then? We all know that you don't do stuff on your own" he points out and I try to stifle a laugh as several dirty minded thoughts appear in my head.

"My friends and their boyfriends" I tell him and he nods, contemplating the idea.

"So, it's your friends plus Myrnin, Shane and Sam?" he asks and I incline my head for response.

To my surprise he didn't complain or huff and puff over the idea. We all know that he and Shane don't sing off the same hymn sheet. Heck, probably not even the same song. And well the other two he just doesn't know that well, not that he cares about that.

"Hey are my swimming trunks still here from when we were meant to go swimming last month?" he calls to me as I walk into the kitchen to get some orange juice. Once upon a time, me and Jason were supposed to go swimming but it got cancelled due to some other things that we had in mind. If you know what I mean. Anyway… he left his trunks here and well, they were still here. I wasn't keeping them or anything; it's just that I kept forgetting to give them back to him. I am seriously forgetful at times. Just ask anyone who knows me.

"They're in my bedroom in my bottom draw" I tell him before he could even ask the question. It was almost as if I was psychic sometimes. With that thought I drank my juice and went upstairs to get a quick shower and brush my teeth. When I came out of the shower I realised that I hadn't brought my clothes in with me. Stupid mistake or coincidental? Hmmm, I wonder which one it could be. I wrap the towel around my body and walk into my bedroom where Jason was sat on my bed in his swimming trunks and green day t-shirt.

"Well hello there" he practically whistles and I just roll my eyes as I grab my clothes and run back to the bathroom to get changed. I made sure that my swimming costume was on underneath so all I had to do on the beach was take off my unnecessary clothing and just leave on my swimming costume.

We left the house soon after, seeing that we slept in until like 9:30am and we were supposed to meet everyone at 10:30 and it was now 10:15. Very productive I must say. I didn't usually sleep very well, let alone sleep in until 9 o'clock, but when I was with Jason I always seemed to sleep better. Just how weird is that? All the way to the beach Jason kept hold of my hand and he wouldn't let go unless he had to, which was very rare, and when we got to the beach and everyone saw that me and Jason were together they all screamed out in excitement. Well the girls did anyway; can you imagine Shane Collins screaming about girly stuff?

"About bloody time you two sorted it out" Alex shouts and I throw her an annoyed look but before I could reply Emily had jumped me and was hugging me to death. By that point Jason had let go of my hand but he didn't move that far away from me. Poor boy needs to socialise eventually.

"Okay Emily, I love you too but please can you let go so I can breathe?" I ask hopefully and she releases me with an apologetic look before running back over to Shane (her boyfriend) with a quick 'sorry' and 'love you too' on the way. I couldn't help but laugh a little and the fact that Lizzie didn't actually come up to me, but instead she went straight over to Jason.

"You try any of that again and I swear to god I will rip your dick off and shove it where the sun don't shine" she threatens but before she could too far with the threat Sam (her boyfriend) came over and grabbed her, moving her away before she really got going. I look over to Jason to see that he looked shocked and slightly scared. Now that was something to laugh at.

"Aww, is Jason scared of Lizzie?" I ask teasingly and he scowls at me but softens his expression as he walks back over to me. Pulling me into his arms.

"Wouldn't you be if she just threatened you?" he whispers and I laugh at him. He is definitely adorable. I give him a sweet kiss before running over to the rest of my friends to say hello. Jason followed behind me, looking very awkward. But luckily Sam and Myrnin took pity on him and talked to him, turned out that they actually had a great discussion going on, heck, even Shane joined in!

"It's guy love" Alex started to sing. You know the 'guy love' song that J.D and Turk sang on scrubs. Yeah, well she was singing that and I ended up bursting into hysterics with Emily. Lizzie looked amused by it but she managed to hold back the laughter that me and Emily couldn't.

After a quick chat I stripped off my clothes (leaving on the swimming costume of course) and lay down in the sand to catch some sun rays. Everyone else followed pursuit but they all went straight to the sea leaving me and Jason on our own in the sand. This could only be fun.

"Did you put sun cream on?" Jason asks and I shrug. I never really put sun cream on, seeing as I very rarely burnt. I usually _always _tan.

"Have you?" I retort and he sends me a suggestive grin. I raise my eyebrow but decide to play along with his little shenanigans. I grab the sun cream and lob it to him and to my surprise he catches it. I then go over and straddle him as I take the sun cream away from him.

"What are you doing?" he inquires and I smile cheekily as I start to put sun lotion on his chest. He soon gets an idea of his own and grabs the bottle and starts to put some along my waist and thighs. I think he was enjoying this a little bit too much, and I knew exactly where this was going to go if we carried on. Almost as if he was thinking the same things he leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go back to mine"

**AN: And then I woke up :'(**

**P.S. I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang thinks I should add a second part to it :L So what are your thoughts and not only this but on the entire story/dream :D look forward to your reviews xx**


End file.
